


$1400 Worth of Nesquik [discontinued]

by enterdream5



Category: B.A.P
Genre: B.A.P - Freeform, Comedy, Cute, Funny, M/M, Romance, Sliceoflife, bap - Freeform, comedyromance, crackfic, daejong, daeup, featuringdaehyunsgrandma, otherartists, yonggukandzeloascats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterdream5/pseuds/enterdream5
Summary: Daehyun's dearest Grandma has left him with nothing after her passing, spare her apartment, which he has to live in until it's sold.Her neighbour, however, a young man who looked after her cats, received half of her money.It's not fair.





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping into the apartment, Daehyun breathed in the refreshing childhood memories of himself and his Grandma baking cookies.

Or to put it more realistically, the smell of old ladies and cats.

It wasn’t necessarily a bad smell, more like Daehyun just simply wanting to try and drag some good out of the hell he was about to live in.

His Grandma, bless her soul, had been crap at baking anyway, so even if there was a baking smell, it would have been closer to that of a burning one.

Daehyun, with closed eyes, looked up to ceiling which was the only wall without sickly beige wallpaper plastered all over it, and sincerely prayed to his dearest Grandma that she would take some baking lessons before she attempted to feed her brick biscuits to Jesus.

With a sigh, he then dumped the last remainder of his bags in his bedroom, and proceeded his way down the skinny hallway that led to the living room.

All the furniture had been sold-off prior Daehyun’s move into his Grandma’s apartment, spare a few pictures Daehyun was keeping a hold of and the bits and pieces which belonged to the cats. The rest was all Daehyun’s furniture, yet the residence still smelled of her.

Daehyun only hoped that he wouldn’t get laid in the next six months, as the last thing he wanted whilst a girl was snogging him was Toto and Shishi sauntering in to get a piece of the action.

To be honest, Daehyun didn’t even mind cats, but these weren’t just any cats, these were goddamn spoilt cats.

Grandma Jung (again, bless her soul) refused to pass away and write out a normal will. Like the entirety of her crazy life, she had to bring challenges with it - a little bit of flare and spice. Daehyun’s parents had passed away a long while ago, and with no other children, Daehyun had fully expected for her to give the majority of her money to him, but instead, she left him her apartment, and stated clearly that Daehyun was to look after it and its residents (the cats) until it sold, giving him the exact amount of money to pay debts, taxes and then to live in it for six months.

If he sold the apartment before the six months was up, then the leftover money used to live in the apartment would go to the cats, whilst the money made by selling the apartment itself he could finally have for himself (thank fuck).

But Grandma Jung wasn’t short on any cash anyway, so where did it all go? Well, half of it went to a cat sanctuary, whilst the other half went to her neighbour who she stated ‘had looked after the cats’.

Indeed, she had chosen a random stranger over her own flesh and blood.

Daehyun groaned, releasing his frustrations in a flurry of displeased grunts and actions, before lying on the sofa and asking himself what he, a poor working, single millennial had ever done to receive such karma, whilst the neighbour next door and the cats got money easier than he did (which by the way, should have been his in the first place). If Daehyun had the money on him, he would have grabbed a solicitor and demanded to get the money which was so obviously his, alas, he lacked both the cash and the balls to do so, and opted to lying on the sofa in a curled ball and hoping for the best.

As if in cue, Toto wandered into the living room with perked ears, his freakishly long legs padding over to Daehyun before he jumped onto the sofa to join the human.

With a sigh, Daehyun ruffled the feline between the ears, trying to ignore his big blue eyes which seemed oh-so-innocent.

“I wish I was you right now,” he murmured, watching as the cat pressed his fluffy cheeks against Daehyun’s knuckles, emitting a purr after a few minutes of attention.

Daehyun wondered if he and Shishi understood what had happened to their owner, whether they were still waiting for her to stagger back through the door and feed them with care and love.

The young man shook his head, desperate not to remind himself that it was actually kinda sad, no matter how many times he joked about it, he had loved his Grandma - she was one of his closest friends.

Determined to not wallow in his own self-pity, Daehyun brought himself to his feet and decided to go meet Youngjae. After promising to help Daehyun move into his new home only to then fail to show up altogether, he gathered the least his best friend could do for him was buy him a coffee and a slice of cheesecake.

Quickly he texted the younger, changing the ‘wanna meet up?’ to ‘you owe me a coffee’, and receiving the typical, singular syllable ‘k’, without any form of apology for his absence the previous days.

Daehyun made sure Toto and Shishi were fed sufficiently, before saying goodbye to them and leaving the property which he knew he was going to get sick of pretty soon. Once he stepped outside of the door and realised he had just waved goodbye to his cats, already the self realisation that he was slowly becoming a ‘cat lady’ sunk in and he gave up on fighting the expected existential crisis.

He had nothing else to lose.

As if on cue, the door next to his own opened, and out stepped a shorter man, not that much younger than Daehyun, with a rucksack and hoodie on, shivering in the cold as he turned on his feet to lock his door and, unexpectedly, managed to obtain eye-contact with Daehyun.

Now in any other normal situation, Daehyun would have immediately casted his eyes somewhere else in an attempt to hope that the two of them could simply pretend that the awkward meeting of their eyes never even happened. But instead, he locked his eyes onto the other’s, because he was very quick to realise that the person he was currently looking at was the neighbour who had received more money from his own Grandma than he had.

He was wearing ripped jeans, in fucking October!

“Hi…?” The stranger squinted at Daehyun, his greeting turning into more of a question as he seemed to be oblivious to who Daehyun was.

Crossing his arms, Daehyun leaned against his door, voice more bitter than he had planned it to be but he was unable to take back his grudge, “Hi,” he replied.

They continued looking (squinting) at each other.

Was the guy scrutinizing him or not wearing his glasses?

“You must be the new guy in that flat, right?” He asked, slowly, with a quiet voice.

Daehyun nodded, keeping his own voice low and cool. “Yeah, my Grandma used to live here.”

The man’s face softened suddenly, and Daehyun felt slightly taken aback because he thought that his face was permanently stuck looking like it was judging Daehyun.

“Oh...I’m so sorry about your loss, she was,” he gave a sort of half-smile to himself, “a very kind lady.”

“Were you close?” Daehyun shot the question like a bullet.

The male shrugged, which was not the response Daehyun had expected given that he had basically half of her cash in his pockets.

“I helped her sometimes with stuff...but mostly the cats,” he locked his front door, nodding and smiling to himself, “they’re very cute,” he added.

Daehyun felt like he was about to explode at any given moment; the guy was too chilled out, too okay with everything, it was annoying and made Daehyun look like a complete money-thirsty dick.

Slipping his keys into his pocket, the stranger then turned to Daehyun and asked suddenly, “Wait, if you’re her Grandson, I don’t suppose you want the money she gave me? I feel like it’s not really my place to have it; I only knew her for a few years,” he explained, and Daehyun felt like maybe the world wasn’t so bad afterall.

It was there, right in front of him on a silver platter, all he had to do was take it.

The guy was practically asking for him to take it.

Then how come Daehyun felt something nagging him at the bottom of his stomach, telling him that taking the money would be...wrong?

Daehyun may have acted like a money-thirsty dick, but that didn’t mean he actually had to be one.

“I’m okay, thanks,” Daehyun felt his throat tighten and his nails dig into his arms and why did he have to be so goddamn nice?

A small smile lit up on the other’s face, and slipping his hands into his pocket, he said, “Thanks, I’m Jongup by the way.”

“Daehyun,” was the reply given through gritted teeth.

And then Jongup walked away, a trail of money being left behind after each footstep.

Daehyun hated himself sometimes.

 

₩ ♥ ₩

 

“You’ll sell the place in no time, don’t worry,” Youngjae waved him off with a dismissing hand, sucking on the straw of his Americano like it was his lifesource.

Daehyun scoffed, leaning back into his uncomfortable chair, taking enormous, angry bites at his cheesecake. “Easy for you to say, why couldn’t she just give me the money like any normal person?”

Youngjae whistled, shaking his head. “Disrespecting the dead now? Not cool.”

“I’m not disrespecting her - I’m mad at her.”

“Still,” he took another sip, “she’s dead now, and you’re stuck with that flat until you can sell it, so you just have to deal with it.”

Daehyun was still deciding whether or not Youngjae gave good advice or not; it was true, but a huge slap in the face, not exactly the top-class comforting you would expect from your best friend.

“I can’t believe she gave some of it to the cats though,” Daehyun murmured in protest like a scolded child, finishing his cheesecake and throwing some coffee down into his throat like a caffeine addict, which he was pretty sure he was going to turn into by the time this hellish ordeal had finished.

“I mean, my only problem is that people don’t like living in places that someone lived in before they died,” Daehyun explained, “even though to me it’s just a normal flat, to others they might think it’s haunted or some shit like that.”

Youngjae shrugged. “Some people like that?”

Daehyun cringed at the thought, and leaned away from Youngjae and his corrupted mind, rubbing circles into his temple and saying, “Please, just...no, Youngjae.”

The younger chuckled at his pain.

Then, as the bustling of the cafe began to increase, the door opened to let in a pour of customers, amongst them being no other than Jongup himself.

At the sight of his neighbour, Daehyun leaned forward and forced Youngjae to stop laughing and shut his mouth, his best friend obeying and leaning forward so that he could hear what Daehyun had to say.

“That’s him,” he cocked his head to the direction of the shorter male, making sure that he wasn’t being too obvious as he pointed out the guy who was asking for chocolate milk in a fucking coffee place.

“Who?” Youngjae side-eyed th random person.

“My neighbour.”

“The one who’s rich?”

“I wouldn’t say that but...yeah.”

“He looks a bit...young and...dozy...to be getting that cash from your Grandma.”

“Yeah, well,” embarrassed, Daehyun leaned back and played with his fork on his empty plate, “he actually offered me the money.”

Youngjae stilled for a second or two, then leaned forward even more so that he was basically lying on the table and hissed sharply, “And you accepted it, right?”

Daehyun looked at his friend who wore wild eyes, then back to his plate, then back to his friend and said the dreaded word, “No.”

His friend flailed for a moment, unable to put his thoughts into proper sentences and so opting for actions instead, as if it was actually him who was missing out on the cash and not Daehyun, before regaining himself and leaning back into his seat.

“You’re a fucking idiot Jung Daehyun.”

“I prefer the word considerate? Generous?”

“Crazy, mad, Daehyun, being nice doesn’t get you money, this is why you’re broke and living with cats instead of a girlfriend.”

“I don’t see you with a line of girls outside your front door,” Daehyun bit back, annoyed that his friend had purposely targeted the part of his life that he was constantly conscious about.

Youngjae sighed, taking one more swift glance at Jongup, who had his chocolate milk in his hand and another one of those annoying, dopey smiles on his face, then shook his head disappointedly.

“He doesn’t look like a horrible guy, I guess,” he stated randomly, like it would help the situation.

Trying to help the situation out more, Daehyun added, “No, he’s pretty cool.”

But being pretty cool still didn’t mean he had to be rich as well.


	2. The Otaku Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun receives a package for the next door neighbour.

It had barely been a day, and already Daehyun was receiving post.

With a coffee in his hand and his bunny slippers on his feet, he opened the door after hearing a knock.

Hesitating at first (because who knows what kind of murderer could be standing behind the door), Daehyun proceeded to unlock the door to be faced with a highly miserable postman.

“This is for next door,” he spoke flatly, though Daehyun didn't expect anyone to be jumping up in joy whilst they were working on a Saturday, he gestured his head to next door (more precisely, Jongup’s flat). Daehyun couldn't imagine working on a Saturday; he enjoyed his free-time.

With care Daehyun took the large-ish parcel from the postman's dry hands before thanking him for no reason and shutting the door.

He took a sip and looked down at the object by his feet.

He wasn't going to open it.

Toto and Shishi began to rub their cheeks on the corners.

Daehyun took another sip.

Just a look, for Toto and Shishi.

With minimum effort, Daehyun pushed the box through the hallway and into the living room, then finishing his coffee, went into the kitchen and proceeded to grab a knife. He knew what he was doing was wrong (and actually illegal), but he felt like he had a right to know what Jongup was spending his money on, since it was technically Daehyun’s.

Swiftly he swiped through the tape and cut a neat line, something he knew he would be able to cover up with some identical masking tape. With delicate fingers, he pried open the sides to be met with a plastic bag. Just as gently, he dragged out the bag and was faced with something he was not expecting.

It was a large pillow, with what seemed to be an anime character on it.

Whilst Toto began to paw at it, seemingly interested in its contents, Daehyun let the situation sink in.

Then it hit.

This is what Jongup is spending my grandma’s money on.

Along with the fact that Daehyun was living next door to a living pervert and anime fanatic, he felt himself already drawing the line with his neighbour.

He could not believe this.

With frustration he packed the pillow back into the box, taped it up like it had never been opened and hid it in the corner of his living room where he would attempt to forget everything he had just been a witness to.

Later on in the morning, there was a knock on the door.

Daehyun had given himself the luxury of staying in all morning, lying in bed and doing nothing, snacking on cereal and watching Masked Singer and all the episodes he had missed of W.

Heaving himself away from the cats which had decided to turn him into their bed, Daehyun went to the door wearing the same slippers as before, except this time with tea in his hand instead of coffee.

He opened the door and wasn't surprised to see an innocent-looking, lost puppy Jongup.

“Hey, I was out this morning and my package came?”

Daehyun spoke between gritted teeth, “Yeah, I'll go get it for you.”

Dragging his feet he retrieved the box and brought it to Jongup, trying not to imagine what it was he was actually going to do with the pillow and the obvious look of happiness once he spotted the package.

“Thanks,” he said, throwing another one of those oh-so-innocent smiles.

Yeah, he could throw that handsome smile as much as he wanted, but Daehyun knew what he was really up to.

“No problem,” Daehyun reckoned the younger probably thought his teeth were glued together, but ignored this thought and leaned against his doorframe, saying under his breath, “So, it must be pretty nice with all that money.”

“Sorry?”

“Funny...it must be pretty nice being so funny...you're really funny Jongup, did I tell you that?”

His neighbour, throwing him a look that was a mix between confused and concerned, bent down to pick up his box and nodded his head slowly. “No...thanks?”

Daehyun smiled. “No problem.”

And with that, Jongup took both himself and his pillow back into his own flat, leaving Daehyun with his cats to silently fume on his own.

But not for long.

“He’s bought an anime pillow Youngjae.”

“Did he tell you this?” Asked his friend down the phone, already doubting whether or not Daehyun was totally obeying the law.

“No, but that doesn't matter-”

“Have you been looking through your neighbour’s stuff?”

“It's not like I stole it,” Daehyun interjected.

“But you looked through something, was it a parcel? Daehyun, you know that's illegal right?”

“But an anime pillow! You know the ones with a character all sprawled and…” Daehyun shivered at the mere thought.

“Daehyun, people have kinks, some a little more...different, than others. Don't act like you don't have any weird ones yourself.”

“I do not have any weird kinks.”

“Yeah, Mr ‘I-like-women-in-suits’.”

Daehyun choked on his own saliva, biting back, “That's a style preference, not a kink!”

“Yeah, I bet you tell them that in the office whilst you're getting an eye-full of those sexy shoulder pads, those pencil skirts and large eye-bags-”

“Stop distracting me, what do I do?”

“About what?”

“Youngjae, he's spending my grandma’s money on pervert stuff, that's not okay.”

“I bet he's one of those guys who's obsessed with anime girls and can't ever get a girlfriend because of it.”

Silence.

“Just let him and his imaginary girlfriend be, Daehyun.”

The elder sighed into the phone, frustrated that he had gained nothing from consoling with his friend. “Alright, talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

₩ ♥ ₩

 

Daehyun left the flat the next day with bags under his eyes and the sight of his bedroom ceiling ingrained into his mind.

Last night, there was creaking next door, and not just a little noise, but full-on ‘my-goal-is-to-keep-all-the-neighbours-up’ creaking.

Daehyun had thought that Jongup would at least keep his ‘acts’ to himself - did he really have to broadcast it to the world what he was doing?

It made Daehyun feel nauseous and so when he left his flat to be face-to-face with the man himself, images jumped into his head and he had to shake his head for them to leave.

“Are you okay?” The other male asked, wearing his own eye-bags.

No, he was not okay.

“Yeah, I'm just going to work,” Daehyun stumbled.

Why did he say that?

He was going to see Youngjae.

“On a Sunday, that sucks.”

Sucks.

No, Daehyun, stop.

“Yeah, it does, a lot.”

Daehyun winced at his words; his mind was running circles.

After giving him a weird look, Jongup nodded slowly. “Well, see you.”

“See you.”

Of course they both had to go out the same way, but Daehyun grabbed his phone out of his pocket and pretended to be on his phone in order to create an excuse not to awkwardly walk behind the other.

It was kind of pathetic, but Daehyun preferred pathetic over awkward any day.

It was a relief to finally be sitting across Youngjae, in their usual spot with their usual drinks, talking about the same guy like two squabbling teenagers.

“I can't live there anymore,” Daehyun said.

“Stop being a drama queen,” replied the world's leading queen in drama.

“But it was so loud, Youngjae, who does stuff like that loud enough to wake the neighbours?”

“Someone whose sex-crazed,” a pause, then Youngjae added, “you know maybe you need someone like tha-”

“No, just, no.”

 

₩ ♥ ₩

 

When Daehyun got back, things only progressed from bad to worse. Of course it would have been easy for him just to let all of this blow over (bad choice of words), it wasn't like it was the first time he had been put in an uncomfortable situation. In University, Daehyun had received more than his fair share of roommates watching porn right next to him, trying to conceal themselves and battle through the good 15 minutes without letting into their desires and as a result, letting the whole dorm know what they were doing. Why they even bothered was a mystery to Daehyun.

When Daehyun did return back home after his coffee with Youngjae, he was surprised to see Jongup talking to a man in baggy jeans and a ragged old jumper, looking more like a singer from the 80’s than anything.

Jongup was laughing as they shared a coffee (or hot chocolate, it seemed Jongup had a thing for chocolate), leaning outside of Jongup’s place, they chatted informly and at one point Jongup’s hand went to the others ribs in a kind gesture, staying in that area for a while before returning back to his side.

With the sudden thought that maybe what Jongup was doing last night wasn't just a one-man game, and that there was a strong chance that a young, handsome man like himself had a partner, images of what the two had been up to the previous night in order to make so much noise flooded Daehyun’s corrupted mind and swiftly he dashed into his flat, not saying anything to the two.

And so Daehyun was back into bed that night, looking at the ceiling, asking himself why on Earth he had been placed in such a situation.

What had he done?

What sort of crime could his past life possibly have committed in order for Daehyun to suffer such karma.

The next morning and Daehyun had left to go to work (for real this time), bumping into Jongup again, who locked his front door and unlike Daehyun, had seemed to have caught a proper-nights sleep this time.

“Morning,” Daehyun croaked, mouth moving before his mind could think.

“Morning,” his voice was gentle, as he turned around from his door and gave a large stretch and a yawn.

“Good nights sleep?” Daehyun couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice even if he tried.

“Yeah, I got a new bed recently and it wasn't properly constructed, I spent the majority of yesterday night trying to fix it,” Jongup laughed, like it was funny. “I had to call a guy from the company I bought it from to come and fix it,” he rolled his neck and breathed in deeply, a smile stretching across his features, before his face turned into that of a concerned one.

“You look a bit tired, you okay?”

Daehyun was so, so stupid.

“Uh yeah...it's the cats, they keep me up.”

So, so fucking stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact
> 
> i was once a weeaboo
> 
> not even joking
> 
> i was 100% sure that i would grow up to be a manga artist living in tokyo 
> 
> i also spoke 'japanese' all the time, i.e, saying 'baka' and 'kawaii' whenever i was given the oppertunity
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> Xx Vict0ry xX

**Author's Note:**

> idk if im good at writing this happy stuff
> 
> is it okay?
> 
> thank you guys 
> 
> Xx Vict0ry xX


End file.
